SCIENTIA EST VIS
by sagedust
Summary: Hermione faces challanges, Harry a possible end. Snape is in the picture but for how long? Sorry, really bad at summaries. Rating R to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Just having some fun, wasting time. Review if you want. Flame to vent. As all should know, none of this is mine, just borrowing the characters for a while. No money being made and all that. Well enjoy or upchuck. . . . . . . .  
  
DADA and MORE . .  
Hermione, Harry and Ron where all excited to hear about each others summer and what new things where going to happen this year. Hermione was Head Girl and she found out that Draco was Head Boy. She settled some rather disturbing thoughts about sharing a bathroom with him. She let that thought go to the side thinking about what was on everyone's mind. Who is going to be their new DADA teacher?  
  
There was no one sitting in the usual DADA teacher seat. "Perhaps Dumbledore allowed Snape to be DADA teacher this year." Ron said to Harry.  
  
Hermione seemed to perk up at his. "Well he would be an excellent choice for the position. I mean if you look beyond all the unfair grading he would be a well of information."  
  
Harry and Ron gave her the most disgusted looks. "I can't believe you just said that Hermione. If I didn't know any better I would say you had a crush on him or something." She hit Ron hard on the arm. "Alright, I'm sorry. That went too far."  
  
"Attention students. I would like to make the following announcements. Like all years before the Forbidden forest is banned for all students to enter. Argus Filtch has new revisions of things that are not allowed posted at his office. And we have our new DADA teacher who could not be here tonight but will be here for classes tomorrow. When he does arrive I would like you all to welcome Professor Malfoy. Now let the feast begin."  
  
There was a burst of voices. None would believe it. Ron and Harry talked amongst themselves. Hermione looked over to Draco to find a shocked look on his face. "Harry, Malfoy didn't know his father was going to teach here. That's a little odd considering the prat knows everything in the Ministry because of his father."  
  
Harry looked and saw what Herminie saw. There was no smirk but shock that seemed to be under control now. Ron turned pale. "I'm not hungry. There is no way that we are going to pass now. He'll fail all of us."  
  
"Ron there are school rules even the Professors have to follow. Fair testing is one of them. If a student feels that they have been mismarked or that there was a conflict of interest concerning the grading they can contest it."  
  
"I didn't read that in Hogwarts: a History." Ron looked at her. She looked back in surprise that he actually read it. "And if you believe I actually read that book I've got a fridge to sell you."  
  
"Bridge, Ron, bridge." Harry corrected.  
  
After the feast they made their way to the tower complaining over the schedule they had. Hermione seemed happy with hers. "The only thing on here that will be hard is the double DADA we have tomorrow."  
  
Both of them gave her a very sour look. "Oh come on. Think of it this way. A real death eater will be teaching us. Who better to teach us? I am trying to find something worth while out of this. I don't like that fact myself that I am being taught by someone who believes my very existence is an insult to the wizarding world."  
  
Ron relaxed a little. "I'm sorry Hermione. You're right. There must be some reason that Dumbledore allowed this."  
  
They made their way to bed and prepared for the next day.  
  
.........................................  
  
DADA and MORE  
  
They all arrived into class and awaited their new DADA teacher. He walked in with all the confidence in the world. He looked in the direction of the three who said nothing making sure to do anything not to get points deducted.  
  
He arrived in full Malfoy style, with the sneer and the graceful walk that he owned the place. He glanced over the students nodding to the more familiar students and then over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. He let his eyes cast a long glance at Hermione before turning hit attention to the rest of the class.  
  
"Take out your wands. I want to see your skill. I will first see your basic block as I attack you. Now who will go first?" Malfoy scanned the room. Hermione was looking at Draco who seemed a little nervous. She looked back to Malfoy senior just in time. He stopped at her. "Well Miss Granger. It seems you will be the first volunteer."  
  
She approached the front of the classroom and prepared a block. She was, very, focused to make sure that she wouldn't make a mistake. But she was to be very surprised. He held his wand and uttered the words, "Ventosus." Hermione was ready and held herself but Malfoy was not relenting. She couldn't hold the block any longer. She went flying towards the wall by the large gust of wind that seemed to build up speed each second. Her ears where filled with the roar of it as papers and a few small books few around the classroom, a few hitting her.  
  
"Concido." Hermione fell to the floor with a rather loud thud with all the debris following suit. Harry had his wand out.  
  
"Tell me Mr. Potter, when did I give permission for you to use your wand? Ten points from Griffindor." He turned his attention to Hermione who was still on the floor trying to distangle herself from the papers and her own hair. He smirked at the sight then walked over to her and reached down and very gently helped her to her feet. She was a little taken back by his gentleness or the fact that he helped her at all. "Thank-you Miss Granger. You may take her seat."  
  
She returned to her seat her hair a pulled out in all directions. There were more than a few sniggers at her expense. Ron turned red trying to hold in his laughter, even though it was a Malfoy that was the cause of his amusement.  
  
Malfoy senior walked to the front of the classroom. "Can anyone tell me what Miss Grander did wrong?" He waited. "No? She prepared the block before the attacker attacked. Because she prepared beforehand I knew what offence I could use to attack her. I am sure that you won't be making that mistake again?" Hermione was nodded as she tried to pull back her hair to see what or who was in front of her.  
  
The rest of the class was working on blocks and offence. They were allowed to choose their own partners. Hermione looked over to Draco who still held the same look. He seemed a little distant with things though he was still very good with his defense and offence. A little too good for her liking. He caught her eye but said nothing and then looked away.  
  
The class quickly ended and they were off to their next classes.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Five months have passed without incident. That is what bothered Hermione. She only spoken to Draco on a few occasions and that was only about Head Girl and Boy affairs. She waited for him to arrive to ask him a few questions. He sat in their lounge and started to read a book.  
  
She thought living with him would be a bother and would have to put up with many insults each day. The fact was that he almost ignored her for the whole five months of the school year. There were very few if any incidents between him and Harry and Ron. She couldn't quite place the uneasy feeling about him every time she looked into his eyes. Each time she told herself that she was just being silly. He was probably being on his best behavior because his father was teaching at school. But there was nagging feeling that wouldn't go away and she decided to ask the dragon himself.  
  
"Um, Malfoy?"  
  
"What is it Granger?"  
  
"Why have you not insulted me?"  
  
That got his attention. "What? You want me to insult you? I'd be happy to oblige."  
  
"No. It's just that you have been out of character since first day this term. You were surprised that your father was to be teaching here."  
  
"I was surprised. Now tell me. Who would want their parent teaching them at their school? Now do me the favor of leaving me alone." He walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
How very odd she thought. There was more to this than there seems. She spoken to Ron and Harry about this but they never seemed concerned. They were for too busy with school and Quittage that seemed to be take up their time. That and Harry was far to busy trying to think of ways not to get killed by Voldemort and Neville's potions.  
  
She never asked again and went to her studies and her Head Girl duties. Tonight it was her shift to walk the hallways. She liked doing it, it gave her time to be alone and think. She found nothing out of place and made her way back to the tower for her shift was almost over. She turned the corner and bumped into Professor Malfoy.  
  
"I am sorry Professor. I'll be more careful in the future."  
  
"That is quite all right Miss Granger. Here." He handed her a note and walked away.  
  
She opened the note after she was sure he was gone. 'Scientia est vis, knowledge is power Hermione. I can give you the knowledge that you seek.' She was shocked at the note. How could he know about that? He wasn't there. Was he? Her mind traveled back two months ago.  
  
Two months Previous  
  
The class was full of smoke from burnt robes and hair. They all, including the Slytherines have seemed to have not been able to master the Subsisto block. Professor Malfoy had to put out several fires. Crabe and Goyle's had no hair left and Hermione's hair was still smoking.  
  
"Well, that went as horrible as could be expected, none of you could block a very simple hex. We'll try this next class but I warn you I won't be putting anyone out next time. Now turn to page 58 in you text. The Occulte Scientia spell. I want twenty-four inches by next class." He was very agitated and took on the tone that Snape used when the stupididty level in the class rose to high.  
  
The rest of the class began to read with interest, trying not to anger a known Death Eater further. Draco opened the book lazily and looked over to Hermione whose hair had finally stopped smoking, then back to his father. They eyed each other and gave the traditional smirk. This wasn't caught by anyone or thought of as unusual. Hermione was too caught up in her reading.  
  
Hermione read with great interest. This spell, if mastered would endow the reader will full knowledge of the book, every work would be intact for use. But there is a warning that the reader if they use this spell too many times could become addicted to the new knowledge and eventually work the spell towards people, draining them of knowledge. The thought was tempting to her. To have understanding of what is in the books by a simple spell.  
  
"I can' believe this. All I had to do was use this spell last year. I've been wasting my time reading books. Oh sorry Hermione. I know that is your favorite pastime." Ron started laughing with Harry who was cracking the odd joke himself.  
  
Herminie wasn't laughing. This was tempting her and she knew why. She pushed the thought aside and started to read the other pages about the horrid things that happened to the addicted. Most ended up going insane with having the knowledge that they very rarely had the power to actually use. Many people became death eaters in the past to gain power to keep up with the amount of knowledge that they held. Most of which ended up dying or being killed off.  
  
Harry looked at her. He saw her entranced by a book before but she looked as if she was going to make love to it any second. "Hermione? Are you alright?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, it is very fascinating." It was just then she realized how hard she was breathing.  
  
Ron saw all this. "Hermione, you really need a boyfriend. You looked like you where going to jump the book at any moment."  
  
Hermione blushed and slammed the book hard. The whole class was startled by the sudden sound. "Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Professor Malfoy looked down at her.  
  
"No, sorry Professor."  
  
She didn't know it but Professor Malfoy was watching her intently for the whole class and marking her reactions.  
  
Her cheeks where still burning after the class. And she felt something the never got from a text book before. She was drawn to that spell. For weeks she looked for the spell and how to cast it. It was information that she was denied. Of course she understood the reason for it being denied her and other students but that didn't matter to her. She had no intentions of using it, just to understand it, that's all.  
  
Present Time  
  
She clutched the note and realized that he indeed saw her like that in the class. What was he going to do? Teach her an illegal spell? But would that be so bad for her to know? It would be great to know things if needed in an instant and if only used once in a while.  
  
She shook that thought out of her head, realizing who was attempting to teach her. There has to be something that he would get out of it. She would have to speak with Professor McGonagall about this. But what would the Professor think of her for wanting to study dark magick. She decided not to think about it for another moment. She would head for the tower and forget about the note. She was very good at letting the other professors handle many of the events that were going on now. It was nice being a student for a time and not allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. She was told by Dumbledore himself not to get involved in anything. Things where very dangerous this year. More so than last.  
  
But there was something inside her that was warning her of something. Something was going to happen soon. There was far too little happening for there not to be. Every time she asked one of the professors anything she was told the same thing. Stay out of things this year, if it is needed you will be told. She was being silly again and told herself that they where indeed right. Even Harry and Ron where a lot calmer this year.  
  
As she walked to the tower she passed Malfoy's office. He was in there correcting papers. The note he gave her was still in her hand. She knew it would be a mistake to ask him about it. But there was something almost pulling her in. She gave up lying to herself. She really did want to know the spell and what he wanted of her and Dumbledore would never allow dark magick to be performed within the school walls. She knocked and was given entry. "What can I do for you Miss Granger?"  
  
"What was the note about?"  
  
"Surely you know the answer to that? I have been watching you for the past while. You do have a passion for learning. My son would do well to learn from your example. I must admit you are very talented for a...mugleborn." He smiled at her then stood up and walked towards her with a book. "Open it. You have little to fear with Dumbledore in the castle and I wouldn't have been hired if I wasn't trusted by him. Surly you know that?"  
  
"I trust Dumbledore completely. It's the ministry that I'm distrustful of. I do believe you remember Professor Umbridge? A fine example of the Misistry's concern and interest in the school. She almost used an Unforgiveable on Harry last year."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Yes, she was indeed a poor teacher. She was never good around children and to be honest she was a rather frightening woman."  
  
She and him laughed over that and caused her to relax a little. The book caught her attention once again. She reached out for it questionably and he nodded his approval. As she opened it the words seemed to come towards her. Soon she was taken in by it all. There was so much there that she was never allowed to learn. There was a rush, she felt light and very powerful. It soon faded and she fell into the arms of Malfoy. He held her very close and whispered into her ear. "That is power Hermione. There is nothing like it. You never killed anyone, no one is in pain and you held no control over someone. It isn't one of the unforgivables. It is considered dark only amongst the foolish."  
  
"Why did you show me this? I'm nothing but a mudblood in your eyes."  
  
"Yes you must be wondering why I showed you this. You are very powerful Hermione, and will grow in power in the next few years. Now imagine what you can do with all your power with the same amount of knowledge. The spell placed on the book gave you access to the books secrets. You now know how to cast the spell."  
  
It was then she began to realize that she wanted to get closer to him. Just to touch him feel his breath on her. "Why do I want to be closer to you? I despise you."  
  
He laughed softly in her ear. "It's not that you want me intimately. You want the power that I have. Remember knowledge is power Miss Granger. Because you are not gaining more knowledge you crave power. It will wear off in a few days time. But it will intensify over that time until it lets you go. I can take the cravings away Miss Granger but it will cost you a little as the spell demands. Do you not remember?"  
  
She thought back to her paper. If the person under the spell wanted to be rid of the cravings they would loose the information that they just learned and what they did during that day. Each time they let rid themselves of the craving the more they lost. "You did this on purpose."  
  
"You crave knowledge everyday Miss Granger. That is what drives you. Without it you will go insane. Your whole life is about learning and that is also your greatest weakness."  
  
She tried to get away from him. "No, that's not true." He held her firmly. Pulling her closer to him, his hands on her back his mouth next to her ear. He was so close to her she could smell the delightful cologne that he was wearing.  
  
"Oh but it is very much the truth. I see it in you every class. I saw it the first day I met you in Diagon alley in Florish and Blots. There are those that can give you all the knowledge that you seek. Nothing will be denied you. Little will be asked of you."  
  
No, this was not happening. He was tempting her to join him, turn to the other side. "No, you're a liar. I won't change sides, I won't become a Death Eater."  
  
"Of coarse you wouldn't. You are a good little girl." He laughed mockingly at her. "And I am very sure that you will go to another Professor to tell every detail of this night. And I am very sure that they would love to hear how you enjoyed the spell and craved more. What would they think?" His voice was low and breathy in her ear. He knew she would keep silent about this and he let her go.  
  
She pulled away and left the classroom and headed strait for the tower. Malfoy stared after her and smiled. Everything was going as planned. This was a small but very successful step he made. His door opened. Draco was standing in the doorway. "May I come in father?"  
  
"Do and close the door behind you." A silencing charm was placed on the room so no one would hear them. "Well, well how has the role of my son been going?"  
  
"I must say I do enjoy it. The mood swings have caught attention as you suspected. The other professors will be asking me soon what is going on. As Hermione did earlier. How is your son anyhow?"  
  
"The Dark Lord was worried about your mood swings. The long term polyjuice solution has its rather odd effects. Don't worry things are going as planned. You will leave here in a few days or less and my son can return to his role as a student. Draco is under the study of our master." Malfoy looked at the Draco copy. "I must say Dohlorov you are a very good actor. So what have you learned about my son?"  
  
"The young ladies of Slytherin enjoy his company. And I am not one to disappoint anyone needing entertainment."  
  
The Draco copy walked out of the office leaving Malfoy to start setup on the next phase of his plans. 


	2. SERPENTS DEN

Just having some fun, wasting time. Review if you want. Flame to vent. As all should know, none of this is mine, just borrowing the characters for a while. No money being made and all that. Well enjoy or upchuck . .  
  
SERPENTS DEN  
  
For three days the craving became worse. She read more than she did in her life in one time. But she wasn't remembering anything fast enough. It seemed to help but not at the rate that she needed. It didn't help her that these cravings intensified when she was around Professor Malfoy and Snape.  
  
Wait. That's right she remembed now that it was the same when she was around Snape. Not Dumbledore or any other teacher. Just those two. She thought for a moment. There was another as well, Draco. He kept out of her way for the past few days but the craving increased when he was there. He couldn't have become a Death Eater already, could he?  
  
She was about to contact Professor McGonagall but then she fell to the floor of the study. Think Hermione, think, before you pass out. What do they all have in common? Before she was about to pass out she found the answer. She looked up at the figure that stood above her. "You're not Draco Malfoy."  
  
He looked down at her with a smirk that seemed a little off to her. The last thing she saw was him reaching down for her before everything faded to black. He picked her up with ease. "Now let me think what a concerned student would do. That's right Hermione they would take you to the first Professor that they could find. And just your luck we've found one."  
  
Standing in the doorway was Malfoy with the classic smirk on his face. "Well what do I see? A student in distress? We can't allow that. Place her on the table."  
  
Hermione was woken up. She tried to get up and away from the two. Never had she felt such fear. She was hoping praying that another student or teacher would walk by. Malfoy must have read her thoughts and closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room. Both of them just stood there. "She has to come to us on her own. We can't approach her."  
  
Each time she attempted to move away from them the craving for knowledge grew and she seemed almost pulled to them by an invisible rope. Allowing her less distance each time. She tried to reach her room. If she got to the door and closed it then she could place distance between them with a barrier.  
  
"Look Malfoy she's heading to her room. I do believe that she is trying to get away from us. Let us close the door. I'll give you the honors."  
  
"Why thank-you." Her last chance was taken form her. Her door was closed and locked. She did the last thing she could. She took out her wand and aimed it at Malfoy. She shot at him but her curse only gave a spark when it hit him. "Drained Miss Granger? Do you need a charge?"  
  
"No..I...I... won't. Let me be." She felt so weak. Her mind and body seemed to blur as the room spinned. She looked at the two others in the room and found that they were the only images in focus. Now all she thought was of these two, there was nothing else. Slowly she stepped closer to them. Only one, there was only one she could go to. Her eyes seemed to dim a little and an odd smile crept across her face. Logic was all that she had right now. Who would she choose? She didn't know who the other person was but she knew Malfoy.  
  
"You. You can help me." She closed the gap between her and Malfoy. She reached out to him but he stepped back.  
  
Hermione looked back that the other and tired to go to him. But she was held, drawn to Malfoy. His smirk growing into a laugh. "You choose me Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll give me anything I ask of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, step closer."  
  
She walked to him, her body pressed against his. He placed a hand to her face. "I want your mind and all that you know."  
  
"Feely given." The room came back into focus again. All that happened hit her as she realized who was standing in front of her. She pulled away form him. "You bastard!"  
  
"She should leave tonight. If not now. She will talk." The Draco copy spoke.  
  
"All my things are in order. We leave now." They left the castle with Hermione. She couldn't fight them for her wand was taken from her. There where hexes behind them but they reached the portkey just in time at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
The next thing she knew she was thrown roughly to the floor at the feet of a black robed wizard. "Get used to that position mudblood. Soon, servitude to me will be all that you will ever desire." She looked up into the very face of Voldemort. Fear gripped her heart as she attempted to scream. But it got caught in her throat. He laughed at her fear in her eyes and faded voice. She was picked up to a standing position. He walked around her, inspecting her then reached into her mind, pulling out many images that she had begged for him not to find. "You are an excellent choice. You did very well Lucius. She is bound to you is she not?"  
  
"She is Master but only for the next few days, she is stronger that I had intended."  
  
"You have helped put a large piece of my plan into motion. I will grant you one wish. What is it you desire?"  
  
He smiled at looked at Hermione for a moment, relishing in her total horror. "My desire is to serve you my Lord. But what I wish is to claim ownership of her after the plan has succeeded."  
  
Hermione stared back in horror. She blinked at the images that Malfoy was sending her through their connection. She was to be his slave, bound to serve him in all matters that he desired.  
  
"Very well Lucius. I will grant you this."  
  
Voldemort faced her. "Sleep young one." She fell to the floor and was carried to her new room by Wormtail. She awoke a few hours later more afraid than she had ever in her entire life.  
  
............................................  
  
McGonagall ran into Dumbledors' office telling him of the past events. "What are we going to do? Why was that man ever allowed into this school?"  
  
"I told you Minerva that this is the way it had to go. I also told you why. Harry does not know yet but he will soon, I sent for him to arrive here in a few minutes with young Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore looked very old all of a sudden. The game just became fifty times more difficult.  
  
Harry arrived without Ron. He was in the infirmary due to some broken bone from quittage practice. "Sit down Harry there is a lot that has to be explained to you. Hermione was taken a short while ago. Lucius Malfoy and what appeared to be a copy of Draco Malfoy left with her.  
  
"I had my suspicions that something like this was to happen. I had you arrive in school two days before the school year started. This was a precaution in case there was a rash attack on you or any other student who was around you. Lucius Malfoy was let out of Azkaban prison for there were effects of the imperio curse. There was no other person willing to teach Defence Against Dark Arts so the ministry appointed Mr. Malfoy. I had no choice Harry.  
  
"Here he was watched very closely as was Draco. Because of this we found out that Voldemort is planning on a spell called Inservio Semper. He does not intent to kill you Harry but make you his slave. He would use you, your magic that he can use freely. The reason he needs Hermione is because there has been no witch or wizard that has ever read from the book of TerraHerrata that has not become bound to the book after using one of the spells read.  
  
"Hermione would read the spell reapeat it word for word to Voldemort and she would remain unharmed. She is not powerful enough to use the magic required to cast the spell."  
  
Harry remained seated and took in all that has happened, will happen and was said. He understood now why he Ron and Hermione were told very little about what was going on. Hermione and her inquisitive nature and his adventurous side would have landed them in this position much sooner.  
  
"What has to be done now?" He was no longer a child that will run away or be angry at those older and wiser than himself. If damage was done then he would have to move on. Simple as that.  
  
"We wait, Harry. Things have now changed because of Hermione. If it was any other student then we could advance. Professor Snape can no loner spy for us for she knows what we know and therefore Voldemort knows all that as well. Given time." Dumbledore stopped.  
  
Snape was in the room not far behind Harry. His face grim. "Harry, how much does Hermione truly trust me? I'm not talking about her logic but her."  
  
Harry turned around a little surprised to have Snape call him by his first name. "I don't...she trusts you completely Professor."  
  
"How much does she know about me besides what she has read in the school records or from what others have said of me? I need to know the truth Harry."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. There was a lot she did know but not about his Death Eater days. "She knows you had a dark past and did horrid things but nothing beyond that."  
  
Snape remained quiet for the next moment. "Albus, I am very certain that I am able to spy. All I have to do is break her trust a little. Not hard considering what I have to do in order to get her back, if that is possible. She is clever and very smart but she is still very innocent in the ways of trust..."  
  
His voice trailed off as if it refused to go any further. Harry turned around not wanting to believe that Snape was insinuating. "You are going to harm her aren't you?"  
  
"As little as possible. If I show any concern for her it could mean her death. I know what is going to happen to her Harry. You would rather see her die than let her fall to the other fate set for her. These are not the kindhearted she is held by."  
  
"If they don't believe you Severus then you will be killed." Dumbledore said in warning.  
  
"I've been doing this long enough to know my limits. I'm going."  
  
That evening the dark mark burned and it would be time for him to pull off a performance of his and Hermione's life. He donned his cloak and mask. Very soon he was before Voldemort and the other minions called Death Eaters. . . . ........................................ . .  
Hermione awoke shaken by the events that happened to her. The room was very dark, save for a few candles. A fire lit in the fireplace. She then had a better view of the room. In a second or two she heard something in the room. Her eyes found a very large snake slithering in front of the fireplace.  
  
That must be the snake Harry talked about. What was its' name again? Nagini? It was then she realized that she was wearing nothing. She looked around for her clothes and found nothing. Her clothes where gone.  
  
Nagini slithered towards the bed and then on top of it. Hermione made the motion to leave but was stopped by the large snake. The weight alone of Nagini prevented her from moving. The snakes' head moved back and forth its' tongue going in and out smelling the shaking creature beneath it. In and instant it went under the covers and entwined itself around Hermione's' naked form. She began to cry out of fear. Then Nagini did something that Hermione never thought the snake would do. It placed its head between her breasts and went to sleep.  
  
The fear she had began to subside and she noticed that the snake felt rather soft against her skin. Then someone stepped into the room. She turned her head to see Voldemort enter the room. She started to cry but held back the tears in fear of waking the snake.  
  
He laughed gently. "She likes you. Your body must be warm and soft. And you must be a virgin. Nagini likes things that are new and unspoiled. Perhaps I will give you to her instead as a pet. Lucius will be disappointed but I am very sure he will tire of you anyway and will wander on to something new to spoil." He began to speak in what she could only think of as Parsletongue and Nagini woke up and slithered to the fire and coiled up and went back to sleep.  
  
His face was hidden beneath the hood of the cloak and his hands where covered beneath black satin gloves. She could feel pressure in her temple then she collapsed. She was in her memories all of a sudden. He was there, looking at what he wanted. She reeled at the thought of it all. "No. Get out of here!"  
  
He approached her. "Explain this to me." He held her around the waist to make sure she couldn't leave the scene that was played before her. Thankfully she was clothed here. The scene was her running from Malfoy's office down to Professor Snape's. 'I know he can help me. Oh please let him be there.'  
  
She entered the potions classroom and then to the office. As she opened the door Snape was staring into a fire with Malfoy's head talking to Snape.  
  
'She had taken to the spell rather well. I am sure she will be far more attentive to your classes from now on.'  
  
'Are you so foolish? The old man is always alert to things done in this school. You can't take a shit in this school without him knowing about it.'  
  
'Calm down Severus, the little chit has no idea what is happening to her. It will all be over in a few days.'  
  
Hermione sneezed and caught the attention of Snape. 'I'll talk to you later.' Malfoy's head disappeared and she was very soon face to face with a very angry Snape. 'Well, well what have we here? Thought to come for council on your mess? How much did you hear?'  
  
'Enough to know you are a traitor. Let me go.'  
  
Snape looked at her more than a little worried. 'No, that is not an option at this time. Well you will have to suffer the consequences of your actions.' He held her by the throat and he pointed a wand at her. After a few words she fell to the floor. 'You will not be able to speak, write or communicate in any way what has happened her for the next few hours. By then I would have cleaned up this mess. Now, get out!'  
  
The memory returned to faded disjointed images of her daily routine.  
  
Voldemort held her still. She was looking at the ground her face in her hands. "So you found out that he is a spy for me? If he really wanted to stop Lucius all he had to do was go to Dumbledore. I've seen that look in Severus before. He's possessive of you. That would make sence as to why Lucius want's you as a little toy. Now wake up!"  
  
Hermione woke in her bed with a white snake like face staring at her. She screamed, for the first time seeing the face. "Does my face scare you young one?"  
  
"Y...eel...yes."  
  
His hand curled around her neck. "Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I am very afraid of you."  
  
That answer seemed to please him. "As you should my little pet." Nagini began hissing and slithering towards the bed. Voldemort hissed back. He looked at Hermione and an evil grin crept across his face. "I see a girl that will one day be very powerful. Ah yes, I now know what I will do with you." He raised his wand to her. All she remembers is a deep blue light hit her and she was on the floor.  
  
Her mind was reeling. She couldn't move her arms or legs. It was then she realized that she didn't have any. Hermione didn't know how to move or what to do. She tried to speak or scream and it all came out in a hiss. But she understood it. Voldemort and Nagini spoke the same way.  
  
"Calm down my pet. You will adjussssst. Raissssse your head." Nagini spoke to her.  
  
Hermione did. Her mind went into study mode. The feeling was new, very odd to her. "Why?!"  
  
Voldemort walked towards her. "You are now worthy to be in my presence young one. In time you will be a very skilled Asterath, a servant bound to use your powers for my purposes only."  
  
"No! I won't! Please!!" Hermionie flew back somehow and paused in a corner. This new body wouldn't allow her to cry all she could do was hiss.  
  
"And you will only be in human form when I desire you to. But first we need to give you a new name. Any ideas Nagini?" The snake remained quiet knowing full well her master already had a name for this new pet of his. "I have just the name, Heipeth-Syss. Remember it for it will be your new name for now on. Nagini teach her how to behave in my presence from now on." Voldemort left the room.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Hermione slithered around the room and was surprised about how easy it was for her.  
  
"Calm down. Consssssider yourself lucky. Do you know what he usually doesssssssssss to mudbloodssssss? Not that I mind I get a great meal out of it." Nagini slithered to the fire. "There isss a lot you have to learn. For one you name and what it meansss. I know you are frightened, as I would be if he changed me into a human."  
  
This seemed to have caught Hermionie's attention. "I don't understand."  
  
"I am from a Jungle far away from here. I truly believe that I am the very lassst of my kind. Humans hunted my ssspeciessss near to extinction. They feared usss for it is in our nature to attack and feed upon flesh. But the difference between my sspeciesss of sssnake is that we hunted in groups of three or more. Very rare, unheard of.  
"There wasss a human who became one of us by a curse, by a very powerful wizard. She fled from him fearing the pain she would suffer from being in human form while in his presence. Her human name was Heipeth. Syss means new. Ledged has it that she bred with my kind and from then we became hunters of humans. She gave us the ability to hunt in packsss"  
"My mate was killed by humansss. I hate them. They are ignorant and cruel. My master found me, saved me from a hunter. I returned the favour by introducing him to a young greedy human wisssard. He never lasted long. A mere sssslip of a boy killed him five years ago or so."  
  
Hermione took in all that Nagini was telling her. Her fears where pushed aside from focusing on this knew knowledge. "How do you feel about the wizards your master..."  
  
"Our master, Heipeth."  
  
"Yes, I suppose he is now. How do you feel about them?"  
  
"Very good mealsss. They are human like any other."  
  
She was stunned again. "Sorry I asked." She wanted to sit down, but her new body wouldn't allow for that and many other things.  
  
"I must tell you now what is expected of you. You are to do all that masster tellsss you. Always address him as master and only master for that is what he is now. Never leave master or this house without expressss permisssssion."  
  
"Why was I sleeping in this room and naked at that? I would have thought I'd be tied up somewhere in a cold damp dungeon or something."  
  
"You would be lessss likely to essscape if you where more relaxed. The warmth kept you asssleep."  
  
Hermione now Heipeht slept for the shock of it all hit her.  
  
.........................  
  
Snape stood in the circle listening to Voldemort give instructions as well as curses to those that did not met up with their masters expectations. Soon the white face was infront of his own. "Well Severus, it seems you have proven your loyalty. The mudblood has shown me in her thoughts that you didn't protect her against Lucius. She now believes that you are truly one of my followers."  
  
Voldemort stepped into the centre of the room and began to speak in Parsletounge. Two snakes entered the room one hissing and making threatening advances upon members of the circle. The other entered the circle looking around the crowd sticking its tounge in and out. "Nagini, Heipeth I am glad you could join us. To everyone I have a new pet as you can see. Now Lucius you must be wondereing what has happened to your little toy." He pointed his wand to the more docile snake and it began to transform into a young naked woman. She lay on the floor far too frightened to get up without permission.  
  
Hermione has never been so scared in all her life. It no longer bothered her that she was naked in a ring of men and women who would wish her nothing but harm. "Get up Heipeth." Hermione slowly stood up keeping her eyes to the floor. A hard raised her head. "This is Heipeth-Syss. No one is to harm her or divulge in sweet treasures. If one does then it would mean their death. She is to read the pages of the book needed. You all can look at her and touch if she welcomes it. Now to make sure no one disobeys..."  
  
Voldemort drew a snake upon her belly. A short incantation and it moved like a cartoon image across her. She could feel every movement and found that it wasn't unpleasant at all. He bade the snake to go within the curls of hair between her legs. "Oh!" To her utter surprise she felt very good. 'Don't let it stop. What am I doing? I shouldn't be enjoying this, but for Merlins' sake don't stop' She remained standing but unaware of anyone in the room. Then it came.  
  
"It, as you all can see will bring her pleasure but to anyone that dares enter her, death." He eyes his new prize and then turned his attention to Lucius who was sulking under his mask. "Now, now Lucius. I am sure you can find something else to spoil, unless you desire death." The other death eaters laughed. "Hold out your right hand. Take off the glove."  
  
Lucius did has he was commanded. His hand was covered in a light orange glow then it faded. "Any spell cast will be amplified three times if you so desire. I am very sure that is more than enough in exchange for a mudblood."  
  
"It is far beyond generous, my Lord."  
  
"And you will never forget that fact." It was a threat. Lucius knew that he now had to give five times in return for this gift.  
  
"Never my Lord, for it is an honor to serve you."  
  
Snape listened to all that was happening but kept his eyes on Hermione. 'What has that bastard done to her?' It was then he realized that there would be no way for her to escape, not while that curse was on her. He then became very saddened with the news that he will report to Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort didn't keep the circle for long. Snape was asked to remain behind. Hermione was transformed back into her snake form who just slithered into a corner and hissed at anyone that came near her. "Severus, you are required to do something for me. You are to remain here for the next week. I am very sure that Dumbledore will find a replacement for you and make an excuse not to arise any suspicions. Send him some information to keep the ruse of being a spy for him."  
  
"I am honored to serve you my Lord. But what is it you require of me?"  
  
"My newest pet needs training and some human company. Teach her all that is to be expected of her while in human form."  
  
Snape sent a letter back informing of his week or even longer stay at Voldemorts headquarters. He also told of what happened to Hermione. He had to keep things brief for the letter would be inspected by Voldemort.  
  
That night began the first of many nights together over books and strained conversation. He was taken to her room and made sure that he played the part of the death eater. There would be no way he could show her any compassion. He held down the bile that was threatening to surface with what he was about to do.  
  
"Heipeth, get up. There is a lot to learn, more than what you no doubt studied in your free time in the library at school."  
  
"Professor, is there anyway to get out of this? Help me!"  
  
He struck her across the face. He held her up to prevent her falling to the floor. Nagini hissed threateningly. "Hiss all you want Nagini. She is getting off easy. Imagine what our master would say if he heard what she said."  
  
She was so betrayed and she fought back. But he caught her arm before it cold inflict any damage to him. He struck her again. "Foolish child! Our master can see though any lie. Do you honestly believe he would send me here if he thought I was a spy for Dumbledore?" He threw her to the floor. Nagini hissed again. "Protective of your pet are you Nagini? Well then tell her to behave and be submissive while in human form, like a good a good little mudblood should."  
  
Tears streamed down Hermione's face but there was defiance as well. She neeled infront of Snape with her head down. "What is it that I have to learn...Severus." His name was said with venum.  
  
He grabbed her by her hair. "You will address me as sir or Professor, is that understood. Sit at the table quill ready to write." He let go of her. She sat, still very naked, at the table ready to write what was required of her.  
  
"You are not allowed to harm me. I heard what he said. How could you do this? You traitor, Dumbledore will know if he doesn't already."  
  
He sat across from her with a board expression on his face. She ranted for what seemed to be an hour or so. He broke into her rant and fears. "Are you hungry Heipeth? Well I know I am and dinner will arrive in a moment or so." A rather ragged and frightened house elf arrived with a covered silver plater. Snape opened the lid and the most delicious of smells fills the room. There seemed to be only one dinner there.  
  
Her stomach growled and her mouth watered over the food. He sat there eating as he was reading one of the books that was on the table. She knew what he was doing but it wasn't going to work, even if they starved her. "I won't learn. I don't care. So you can starve me, beat me I won't co- operate."  
"So tempremental, so Griffindor. But here's an image I think you should digest. How well could your parents handle all of this, handle the tourture and the mind games that will surley befall them?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not them." But there was nothing that she could do. She could beg and plead but it would do nothing for anyone. All the trump cards where in the other's hand. She held the quill in her hands and the paper ready for the ink to be placed on them.  
  
"I see we are finished with our rant. Well it is rather late and I have other things to attend to. Here is a list of things that you must learn." With a tap of this wand the books disappeared as did the paper and quill and in return there were two parchments of paper with writing on them.  
  
For one week she saw no one in the room and the most simple of food was given to her for her to eat. All she had was the two pages of which she memorized by heart the first three days. 


End file.
